Best Seller
by Mikel Midnight
Summary: Dr. Nebogipfel, H.G. Well's chronic argonaut, decides on an easier way to achieve money and fame (featuring renditions of Alan Moore, JK Rowling, and George RR Martin).


**PAGE ONE:**

PANEL 1 (SPLASH):

Title: BEST SELLER

The setting is a London or Northampton pub. People seated around the tables, drinking and talking. In the foreground is an attractive, blonde, middle-aged woman: JOANNE GALBRAITH , seated at a table on the right side of the panel. On the left side, standing, is a wiry man dressed in gothic gear, with long greying hair and beard and rings on each finger: KURT VEILLE. He is carrying a book with him, although the nature of it is hidden from the reader as it is being held close to his body.

ROBERTA: "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Kurt."

PANEL 2:

Kurt is lowering himself into the seat on the left side of the panel. He is placing the book on the centre of the table, although the spine is still facing away from the reader.

KURT: "Thank you, Roberta. It was the first time anyone has taken me at my word. I couldn't turn it down."

ROBERTA: "Can I see the book?"

PANEL 3:

A close-up of the book, as held in her hands. The title is SENTINELS, the author's name is Stevon Nebogipfel. On the cover is a two-panel grid, each panel with a masque from a Greek tragedy in it, with the comedy/tragedy expressions; each masque has a crack in it on the forehead at the top left

ROBERTA (from off-panel): "It's been years since I've read a copy … "

**PAGE TWO: **

PANEL 1:

Close-up on Kurt

KURT: "It's a story I had in mind since I was … I must have been a teenager … of a new way of looking at characters who have been part of our culture since the turn of the last century."

PANEL 2:

Close-up on Roberta

ROBERTA: "The same thing happened to me. I had written a story about a young woman, meant to be autobiographical, in a way, about my own experiences in boarding school, but of course I had wanted to use science fiction as a metaphor to get the point across … the character being a secret alien in a school for aliens, as metaphors for the alienation so many young people feel."

PANEL 3:

A shot of the two of them at the table, similar shot to the splash page.

KURT: "And then Nebogipfel published his book, and … "

ROBERTA: " … and I was left without a story. Yes. Just as it happened to you."

PANEL 4:

Close-up on Kurt

KURT: "I had no documentation, nothing to support my claim. I nursed revenge fantasies for so many years, imagining myself as some vengeful wraith, appearing at his hose and slaughtering him. Now I am moving on and want no more part of it. But it's nice to have someone else think I am not mad."

**PAGE THREE:**

PANEL 1:

Close-up on Roberta

ROBERTA: "I've been speaking to my lawyer. But as you said, I had not written anything down in more than character sketches and outlines, and there was no possible way to draw a connection between me and Nebogipfel. He's still researching, but unless something turns up I have no other kind of recourse. But so much of the tale is based on my own life I feel as if … as if part of my life has been stolen from me, not just my words. It's horrible."

PANEL 2:

Close-up on Kurt

KURT: "The most frustrating thing … and I am sure this has happened to you, too … is that I have certainly entertained some … modest successes … with my other writing. But 'Sentinels' is a best-seller. So … it's not like all of my ideas have been stolen … only my best one."

PANEL 3:

Close-up on Roberta

ROBERTA: "Your name is better-known than mine is, but yes, that's exactly what I noticed. In a way, it's like I've been proven right. About what stories children need to be told, you know? "

PANEL 4:

Close-up on Kurt

KURT: "What literary resonances will vibrate through this modern age of ours. Yes. But how to stop him? Who is Stevon Nebogipfel? How can we prevent him from doing this again?"

**PAGE FOUR:**

PANEL 1:

Nebogipfel is a small-bodied, sallow faced little man. His lank black hair hangs unkempt before his grey eyes which gaze forth from under his phenomenally wide and high forehead. A ten-volume set of books is before him, the spines facing away from the reader. and he is caressing them lovingly.

NEBOGIPFEL: "It took decades … but finally the ten volumes of Marty Rorge's 'The Earth and Wind Chronicles' have been completed … redefining modern science fiction … "

PANEL 2:

Nebogipfel is carrying the row of books in his hands, one on each end of the row. He is running towards the time machine, which resembles a futuristic motorcycle with a bookshelf attached to its rear. Visible on the spine of each book is the name of its author: Nebogipfel.

NEBOGIPFEL: "I will take them back … to my publisher in the 1980s!"

PANEL 3:

The time machine vanishes in a little starburst.

SFX: SSHHHRRRRRMMMM.

PANEL 4:

A recap of the splash page. Although this time, Kurt is not standing alone. Standing next to him, looking slightly befuddled, is MARTY, who seems to have appeared out of nowhere. There is a sound effect in a little starburst off over Marty's shoulder.

SFX: SSHHHRRRRRMMMM.

ROBERTA: "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Kurt and Marty."


End file.
